


Black Lace and Candle Wax

by PerkyMetalhead



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Strap-Ons, Wax Play, black lace, brief moments of masturbation and voyeurism, candle wax, i am a literal trash can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyMetalhead/pseuds/PerkyMetalhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw is stressed after a long mission, and Root is ready to give her a helping hand. 5500 words of pure unadulterated smut. PWP. Written for rey_burkle and root_groves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace and Candle Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Shaw is stressed after a long mission, and Root is ready to give her a helping hand. 5500 words of pure smut. PWP. Inspired by a picture of a woman in black lingerie and a belly button piercing; thank you to rey_burkle and root_groves for the prompt!

It’s been a long month, and all Sameen Shaw wants when she gets home is a generous glass of whiskey and to get herself off in her own bed.

Shoving her keys into the lock, she throws open her apartment door unceremoniously, shirking her jacket off and letting it fall to the floor before the door even closes behind her. She’s tired, she’s pissed, and every muscle in her body aches far more than it should. That’s the last time she's gonna let Finch send her chasing down that many Samaritan operatives across South America without any breaks.

She bolts the door more violently than is necessary before grabbing the edges of her black tanktop and peeling it off. Her spent shoulder muscles ache from the effort and she hisses with frustration, tossing the shirt away before pulling out a lowball glass and her bottle of whiskey. Changing her mind, she puts the glass back in the cupboard and just grabs the whole bottle, taking a hearty swig of the amber liquid. The burn does little to calm her annoyance. Slipping her black jeans off and letting them pool on the floor, she makes her way to the bedroom, just clothed in her black sports bra and practical boyshorts.

The first thing she notices is that her bedroom door is slightly ajar, and she pulls the bottle away from her lips. The faintest bit of light is emanating from the opening, and she pads to the door more slowly, her pissed off mood rising again.

“Who the fuck do you think you-” Shaw starts to growl, throwing open the door with one harsh movement. Her words catch in her throat when she finds her intruder.

“Hey sweetie,” Root murmurs sultrily. “Miss me?”

Shaw stays by the doorway, acutely aware all of a sudden how little clothing she’s wearing. The thought doesn’t stay in her mind long, though, as she examines a soft and lanky Root stretched out across her bed, bathed in the dull glow of four long yellow candles. Elegant black stockings cover her feet and shins, lacy garters hugging halfway up her smooth thighs. One of Root’s legs is bent and resting to the side, giving Shaw a good view of her taut inner thigh muscles. Sam’s eyes trace up Root’s body slowly, the gentle dark fabric a stark contrast from the milky paleness of Root’s skin. A silky black thong barely covers what its supposed to, and she lets her eyes drift upwards along her hipbones and towards the swell of her navel...

Root moves her hips a little, and her navel glitters a little in the candlelight. She has a belly button piercing. Shaw’s heart pounds in her chest, and she suddenly feels warm despite her lack of shirt and pants.

Shaw still hasn’t moved from her spot by the door, the whiskey bottle dangling forgotten in her hand. Root’s body is covered in scars, gently illuminated by the flickering candles, and all Shaw knows is that she wants to run her teeth over every single one of them.

“Well, sweetheart, if you’re just gonna stand there staring...” Root says, her voice a little slower, a little softer, a little more melodic than usual, “I can take matters into my own hands.” One delicate hand moves from her ribcage to her chest, her fingers kneading her own breast through the lacy black fabric, and the other drifts between her legs to her thong. In the dim light, Shaw sees her run a lazy middle finger through the thong’s fabric once, twice, three times before dipping below the fragile material. A small, breathy moan escapes Root’s throat as her eyelids flutter closed -- Shaw can barely hear it above her own heartbeat thumping from her chest -- and Root’s hips start bucking ever so slightly against her hand. 

In an instant, Shaw is across the room, the whiskey bottle abandoned on the floor, and she straddles the hacker, pulling her hands away from her own body. She pins them above her head with one firm grip, more harshly than she needs to, and she sinks the weight of her hips down against Root’s. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Shaw hisses, ducking her head so its inches away from Root’s face. The taller woman just smirks, bucking her hips ever so gently between Shaw’s legs. Shaw clenches her teeth, trying not to let a little pulse of arousal shoot through her, and she curses Root for being so fucking elegant and so fucking annoying at the same time.

“She tells me you’ve had a rough couple of weeks, Sam,” Root answers, rolling her hips again before Shaw drops her weight down, securing Root’s thin body to the bed. “I thought I’d... help destress you.”

Shaw pushes Root’s wrists a little harder into the bed, and Root gasps in a mix of pain and arousal. Shaw lets her eyes trace down Root’s abdomen again, taking in the way the curves of her breasts swell beneath the dainty fabric of her lingerie, and the way the valley of her stomach dips to reveal that damn navel piercing. “Y’know, I’m perfectly capable of destressing myself.”

Root’s eyes darken a little, and her lips part into a smile, the candlelight accentuating every beautiful curve of her face. “Oh yeah? And what do you think about when you... destress yourself?” Shaw can feel Root’s muscles tensing beneath her thighs, and she can’t pull her eyes away from the way Root’s breasts rise and fall with every breath, the way her eyes flutter shut when Shaw moves above her. 

“Fuck you,” Shaw hisses before crashing her lips against Root’s, a little surprised gasp escaping from the other woman. Shaw releases Root’s wrists, moving her hands to clasp the other woman’s head. Shaw’s thumbs are on Root’s jawline, her fingertips scraping the base of her scalp, and Root moans loudly into Shaw’s mouth, their tongues coming together in a battle of lust and wanton need. Root’s hands scrape down Shaw’s back from the bottom of her sports bra to the top of her boy shorts, and Shaw stops kissing her for a moment, letting her forehead fall against the pillow beside Root’s head. Root digs her nails even deeper when she scrapes back up, boy shorts to sports bra, and Shaw hisses into the pillow, her hips grinding down against Root’s. 

Shaw moves her lips back to Root’s, palming one of her breasts roughly through the lingerie. The lace is ever so slightly rough against Shaw’s palm, and Root arches up into her hand with a moan, her nipple hardening and pressing into Shaw’s hand. Shaw brings one thumb down to circle Root’s nipple through the fabric, and she drops her head to the crook of her neck, biting down on the soft flesh. She feels Root’s muscles tense from the contact. Shaw bites down harder, rolling her jaw back and forth a little to deepen the bite. A high-pitched “oh, fuck” escapes from Root, and she feels the other woman’s legs tighten around her waist, desperate for contact. Shaw can feel how wet Root is through the fabric of her thong, and the feeling makes Shaw groan against the hacker’s neck.

Root tilts her head to the side, catching Shaw’s ear between her teeth and sucking lightly. Releasing the skin with a pop, she moves her lips to her ear canal. “There are so many things I want to do to you...” she whispers.

Shaw soothes the bite mark she made with her tongue, drowning in the slightly salty taste of Root’s skin. Root’s asking for her permission to be on top, and for some reason, that turns her on more than if Root had just flipped her over unannounced. The knowledge that Root had broken into her apartment to ambush her bed but still wants to respect her boundaries struck something in Shaw that she couldn’t quite identify. Shaw kisses her again.

“Show me,” she moans into Root’s mouth, and she feels the hacker smile against her lips. 

“Gladly,” Root moans back, and she brings her hands to Shaw’s muscular shoulders, pushing up and rolling her onto her back. Shaw strips her sports bra off before letting herself rest against the soft mattress, and Root settles above her, straddling Shaw. Shaw is amazed by how little Root weighs -- for such a destructive woman, she’s so light -- and she lets her hands wander up the tops of Root’s thighs, to her hip bones, to the scarred, yet smooth skin of her abdomen. Root looks down at Shaw with nothing short of adoration, her messy long hair tumbling down to frame her face, and she runs her fingertips along the backs of Shaw’s hands. Shaw lets one thumb trace the groove of Root’s navel, and then runs the pad of her finger along the piercing. She sits up as best she can under Root and wraps her arms around her slender waist, kissing the soft skin between her breasts. Then, she tilts her head slightly the side and sinks her teeth into the inner part of her right breast, relishing in the sound of Root’s gasp and the feeling of her fingers grasping at Shaw’s hair. She drags the skin between her teeth as she pulls her head back, giving Root a gentle kiss where she bit her, before moving her lips to one clothed breast. Root can feel Shaw’s tongue circling her nipple through the fabric and she grinds her hips down on Root’s lap, struggling to contain herself. Her tongue feels so good, and then Shaw is sucking her breast into her mouth, her breath warm and wet through the lingerie...

“Wait your turn,” Root orders breathily, pushing Shaw away from her and back against the bed. Root leans down to kiss her, and the ends of her hair tickle Shaw’s neck, soft and airy. Then, she sits back up and pulls the lingerie bra off, her abdomen stretching deliciously as she does. Shaw’s eyes drop to Root’s breasts, elegant and gorgeous bathed in the candlelight. Shaw leans up to touch her, but Root pushes her down again. She lifts the shorter woman’s hands above her head, mirroring Shaw’s earlier actions, and she ties the lacy material tightly around her wrists.

“Of all the restraints you could choose, Root,” Shaw says with a smirk. “And here I was thinking you were good at this sorta thing.”

“Oh, it’s gonna keep you restrained, Sam,” Root assures her, leaning down to kiss her again. “Because if you tear that lace even a little, I’m going to walk away and leave you high and dry.”

“Keep my wrists together,” Shaw says as she kisses the other woman back. “Got it.”

“So glad we’re on the same page,” Root murmurs, sitting up again. Satisfied with the way she has Shaw tied -- that is, tight enough that Shaw’s only way to get out of the lace is to tear it -- she leans to the side and grabs one of the candles off of the bedside table. Root traces the edge of the candle holder with one of her thumbs.

“Do you like playing with fire, Sam?” Root asks in a measured voice. She’s looking into Shaw’s eyes with a sultry look, but she doesn’t move, waiting for Shaw’s consent. 

“I tolerate you, don’t I?” Shaw challenges back with a smirk. Smiling back, Root strokes the side of the candle with her fingertips and sinks her hips down against Shaw’s.

“Good,” Root says with subdued glee, and she tips the candle ever so carefully, letting a few droplets of candle wax spill over the edge and splash against Shaw’s abdomen. Shaw’s abdomen twitches from the pain and a hiss slips through her clenched teeth, but she forces her body to relax, the pain of the burning wax fading into a pleasant warmth. She lets out an appreciative moan, more to assure Root she liked it than anything else. 

The hacker tips the candle again, this time allowing more droplets of candlewax to fall. The beads of wax trace little paths down the grooves of Shaw’s abs, and it reminds Root of rain droplets on a car window, each one racing along their own path down the smooth windowpane. Root drops her hand to Shaw’s abdomen, letting one fingertip press against the wax. It’s warm against her finger, but had already started hardening against Shaw’s skin. Adjusting herself above Shaw slightly, she rolls the hardening wax along Shaw’s waist, the waxy texture a sharp contrast from the muscled smoothness of Shaw’s taut body.

Root tilts the candle for a third time, this time starting the wax droplets between Shaw’s breasts and letting them trail down to her abdomen on their own. Shaw hisses and clenches her stomach muscles, her body involuntarily twitching with each droplet. She’s not sure which burns more, the candle wax or Root’s lustful gaze, but both made her skin tingle. Shaw wants nothing more than to tear the lace that's binding her wrists and grab a fistful of Root’s hair, dig her nails into her abdomen, palm her breast and fuck her hard, but the fabric restraining her hands keeps her tamely against the bed.

Root must sense Shaw’s frustration, because her eyes glint knowingly and she sets the candle down on the table. “I’m not doing a very good job at relieving your stress, am I, sweetie?” she asks, running a finger along the waistband of Shaw’s boy shorts -- so close, yet so far from where she needs her.

“Not so much, no,” Shaw confirms, keeping her voice steady. A smile plays on her lips as she watches Root pawing at Shaw’s underwear idly, her hair tumbling down to cover his breasts and her lingerie-clad legs still straddling Shaw’s hips. Her eyes fall again to the belly button piercing, and she makes a note to ask her tomorrow when she got it. 

“That’s too bad,” Root replies with a playful pout. Shaw would never admit it to her, but she loves this -- how dramatic and playful and haughty and borderline-pornographic Root gets when she’s in teasing mode. With an exaggerated sigh, Root dismounts Shaw and gets off the bed. Sameen immediately misses the gentle weight of Root straddling her, but the thought drifts away as she sees Root reach under the bed and pull something out.

“Think this might be a little more... fulfilling?” Root asks innocently, holding a strap-on and harness in one hand. She emphasizes the _filling_ part of the word and Shaw rolls her eyes, because no matter how sexy Root can be, her jokes are still bad. 

“Depends. Can I have my hands back?” Shaw asks, raising her bound hands up. 

Root smirks as she steps into the harness, tightening the straps around her thighs. The harness straps rest right above the black lace garters, and the contrast between Root’s long, elegant, lingerie-clad legs and the thick length of the strap-on is driving Shaw crazy.

“You can have your hands back if you're going to be a good girl,” Root offers, the side of her lip raising in a little grin. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me, Sameen?” she asks, lowering herself on top of Shaw and kissing her roughly.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Shaw hisses back, capturing Root’s bottom lip in a harsh bite before snapping her lingerie bindings with a quick flick of the wrist. Immediately, she buries her hands in Root’s hair and tugs her closer, relieved to be able to touch her again. Shaw can feel Root’s moans reverberate into her lips, and she swirls her tongue along the hacker’s lips, teeth, and tongue, eager to draw each and every moan she can out of her. The firm length of Root’s strap-on is pressing against Shaw’s stomach, and she presses up into it. She runs her palms and fingers along Root’s warm, soft back, and Root moans a little deeper at the feeling of Shaw’s calloused fingertips dancing along her skin. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name,” Root whispers against Shaw’s lips, and she bucks her hips against Shaw, the base of the strap-on pressing into Shaw’s underwear-covered clit. Root grinds down into the other woman and Shaw is getting more and more frustrated at the teasing.

“I’m starting to think you’re all talk, Root,” Shaw hisses, raising one eyebrow in a silent challenge. 

The challenge works, because before Shaw can even process it, Root is ripping her black boyshorts off and spreading apart her thighs. Root backs up on the bed, dropping down between her legs, and decides to skip out on any more foreplay.

“Ahh,” Shaw moans out despite herself as Root’s tongue connects with her clit. She bites down on her bottom lip, trying desperately to remain silent and avoid giving Root the satisfaction of knowing how intense she makes her feel, but she can’t stop herself from bucking her hips up. Root’s tongue is warm and soft and smug (Shaw doesn’t know how a tongue could possibly be smug but somehow, Root’s is), and Shaw is grateful for her newly freed hands because her fingers gripping the sheets is the only thing keeping her grounded. 

“Ohh, baby,” Root murmurs into Shaw, purposefully drawing out the vibrations of her words. “You’re so wet...” She drops down a little more, running the tip of her tongue from the base of her opening and through her folds a few times. Her nose is bumping Shaw’s clit and it’s taking all of her self restraint not to cry out. Root’s tongue returns to her clit and she sucks lightly, smiling when she feels Shaw buck up against Root’s face with a restrained gasp.

Root sits back up again and slips two fingers inside of Shaw, working them in and out with gentle but firm movements. Shaw forces her eyes to open and she glances down the bed at Root, watching the way her wrist is moving between her legs. The backs of her legs are resting against the tops of Root’s thighs, and the feeling of black lingerie and a strap-on harness beneath her skin will be a memory that keeps her up for months to come. With a small smile, Root slips a third finger in her and picks up the pace, thrusting roughly on purpose. Through the haze of pleasure, Shaw admires the way Root’s thin arms tense with every thrust and the way her hair sways with her movements. Root feels Shaw’s muscles slowly loosen around her fingers, and when she feels that she’s relaxed enough, she withdraws her fingers and gives her own harness one final tug.

Root leans over Shaw’s body, steadying herself with one arm and using the other to position the tip of the dildo at Shaw’s opening. “Tell me if it's too much,” Root says, and she guides the head of the strap-on in, glancing up at Shaw as she does. Shaw’s head drops to the pillow as Root slowly fills her, and she grabs her hips with both hands, pulling her down to enter her faster. Root can’t help but moan at the contact, the base of the strap-on putting pressure on her clit even through her lingerie.

Shaw stills Root’s hips when she’s fully inside of her, and she bucks her hips against her ever so slightly to help her adjust. Root’s hair is a wavy mess spilling over her shoulders, tickling Shaw’s collarbones. With a mind of their own, Shaw’s hands tangle themselves in Root’s hair and pull her head down towards her; Root loses her balance a little, pushing the dildo a little harder inside Shaw and making her moan. With Root's abdomen pressed against Shaw's, she feels every bit of the remaining wax dried against Shaw’s skin.

Shaw bites down on Root’s upper lip and sucks, desperate to taste the hacker, and Root begins to rock her hips gently into Shaw. The dildo isn’t particularly thick, but it’s been awhile since Shaw has had anything other than her own fingers inside of her, and she feels so full. With every thrust, Root gets a little rougher and rougher, picking up the pace steadily as Shaw gets more comfortable with the size -- but Shaw doesn't like gradual.

“Harder,” Shaw orders, sinking her teeth in Root’s shoulder, and that’s all the coaxing she needs to speed up. 

Root’s rhythm with the strap-on is hard and rough -- if the two of them are a symphony, this is the allegro movement, and Root’s hips are the staccato bass driving the piece forward. Each of Root’s thrusts sends a ripple of pleasure through Shaw, and Shaw’s fingers move from the sheets to Root’s hair and back as the hacker pushes into her again and again. It’s not just the silicone dildo inside of her that’s driving her crazy -- it’s how Root’s hair ripples with every beat, how her soft abdomen pulses with every stroke, how her eyes are drinking in Shaw’s every move, how her teeth grit together like she wants to be biting into Shaw’s skin. It’s frenetic and fast and messy and unhinged and Shaw thinks she might fall apart but if she could pick a way to die, this would be it.

Normally Shaw gets self-conscious about making noise in bed, but Root is being loud enough for both of them. With every stroke of her hips, Root cries out -- as if she can feel every centimeter of Shaw’s warmth stretching around her -- and as she rocks the strap-on fiercely into her, Sam knows Root is getting as much out of it as Shaw is.

Root leans back a little, angling the strap-on upwards, and Shaw’s back arches violently as the head of the strap-on swipes over her g-spot. Bringing her thumb down to between her legs, she strokes Sam’s clit as she thrusts even faster, hitting her g-spot again and again. 

Shaw comes with a loud cry, throwing her arm over her face to help muffle the sound. Every inch of her body seizes up, and Root drops down against her, slowing her hip movements while cradling Shaw’s head in her hands. Shaw’s head is swimming with endorphins as she clenches around the strap-on, riding out the waves of her climax. 

When she’s finally able to open her eyes, she sees Root hovering above her, balanced on both elbows. There’s a warmth in her eyes that makes Shaw gulp, and Root lowers herself to kiss her tenderly. Shaw lets her. 

When Root feels Sam start to loosen around her, she props herself up again and pulls her hips back gently, guiding the dildo out from Shaw with one hand. Exhaling shakily, she feels the fullness leave her body. Root loosens the fastenings on the harness and slips out of it, tossing it to the floor with a dull thud. She stretches back along Shaw’s body, intending to lay down on top of her, but Shaw flips her over with one rough movement.

“Why did you come tonight, Root?” Shaw asks, sitting back on her heels but keeping Root down with both hands on the taller woman’s hips.

“Well, I haven’t come yet, sweetheart,” Root cooes back, smirking. “Was hoping you could fix that.”

“Don’t be coy,” Shaw hisses, her eyes narrowing. “Why did you just show up here? Like this?”

Root smiles and lays back, head sinking into the pillow. Shaw needs an answer and she might as well be honest. “Because, Sameen...” She reaches a hand out to grip Shaw’s, pulling her hand up her torso and to her own breast. “I was touching myself. Like this, see?” she says as she uses her own hand to knead Shaw’s against her chest. She grasps Shaw’s other hand and brings it between her legs, settling it between her legs. Shaw’s palm presses up against the thong and the warmth of Root’s pussy, and Root keeps her hand on the back of Shaw’s. “And here, too.”

For a couple beats, Root writhes beneath both pairs of hands ever so slightly, hips and chest rocking up beneath Shaw’s palms. “I was touching myself, and I was thinking of you.”

The admission, unabashed and completely honest, makes Shaw’s breath catch in her throat. “And when I was thinking of you,” Root continues breathily, “I couldn’t help but think, why not actually have you?”

With one final brush of her thumb, Root’s hands leave Shaw’s, but Shaw keeps her hands planted on Root’s body. “And so I came here.” With that, Root stops talking and just leans back, letting her arms fall to the side. The ball is in Shaw’s court.

Sameen swallows thickly, drinking in Root’s beautiful form -- her hair splayed out on the pillow, her body fully naked above the waist and lingerie-clad below the waist, the piercing she hadn’t known about -- and files it away for a future night, a night when it's just her and her hand and the memory of Root’s breathy moans in her ear. 

“The lingerie was a nice touch,” is all Shaw says before reaching down to remove Root’s thong. She considers removing the garters and stockings, too, but decides to leave them on. Tossing the small piece of fabric to the side, she drops down to kiss Root on the lips once before she carves a new trail with her tongue and teeth down the the small mountains of her breasts, the ridges of her ribcage, and the valley of her stomach. She dips her tongue into her belly button, admiring the metallic taste of the piercing and the way Root twitches ticklishly when she does.

“Sameen,” Root whimpers out, and Shaw glances up at her as she kisses along Root’s inner thighs, right above the black lace garter. She’s never been one for eye contact in bed, but she keeps her eyes connected to Root as she kisses along her pubic bone, if for no other reason than to work Root up even more. Root breaks the eye contact first, tossing her head back into the pillow with a whine as Shaw drags her tongue up each of her lips, not quite where she needs her. 

With one smooth stroke of her tongue, Shaw licks through Root’s folds slowly, getting lost momentarily in how soft and warm she is. Root breathes out a high-pitched moan and bucks up her hips, desperate for as much as she can get. And as much as Shaw wants to tongue-fuck her into the next planet... Well, it’s Shaw’s turn to tease the perky hacker, and she isn’t going to waste the opportunity.

Her tongue leaves Root, and she wraps both arms around her thighs, using her fingers to part Root’s lips slightly. Pulling back the skin a little, Shaw ducks in closer and touches the tip of her tongue to Root’s hardening clit, careful to keep her movements gentle. Root cries out in frustration and tries to buck her hips up, but Shaw uses her forearms to keep Root’s hips firmly planted against the bed. She was conducting the symphony now, and Shaw had decided it was the adagio movement.

Shaw swirls the tip of her tongue in little circles around Root’s clit, slowing down every time she feels Root trying to buck her hips too roughly. She keeps the skin of Root’s lips taut with her fingertips but doesn’t indulge her in anything except the small movements of her tongue, and she can tell Root is minutes away from losing it. She glances up and sees Root’s hands nowhere near her; one hand is tangled into her own hair, and she’s biting down on her other hand, desperately trying to keep herself contained. Shaw smiles against Root’s clit, and Root must feel it, because she shudders all of a sudden, unable to contain the shiver that’s running through her body.

Sam reaches up to stroke Root’s abdomen with one hand, and Root opens her eyes and looks down on her, movements shaky. 

“I thought rough and tumble was more your style, Sam,” Root says with a smile, trying to keep the wavering out of her voice. Truth be told, she's surprised she is so affected by this.

“It is,” Shaw confirms, moving her hand back down from her abdomen and to Root’s thighs. She ducks her head down to capture one of Root’s lips in her mouth and sucks gently, and Root arches her back with a barely audible, ‘Ohh.’ Shaw releases the skin with a slight pop. “But getting to annoy the shit out of you for once is worth a change of pace.” Root just smiles down at Shaw, and she runs one hand through Sam’s hair gently. 

Shaw considers teasing her more -- just softly touching the tip of her tongue to Root’s clit for hours until Root’s body physically can’t take it anymore and she just comes of her own accord -- but that’s a bit too mean even for her. She knows in the back of her head that Root can stop this teasing at any time, could kick Shaw off her and just get herself off, or make Shaw do it. But Root is letting it happen -- letting Shaw have complete control of the situation, letting her torture and tease her as much as possible -- and Shaw wants to satisfy her. 

She leans back down to Root’s clit, giving it one final gentle kiss, before sucking it roughly into her mouth and driving two fingers into her. Caught off guard, a cry rips out of Root, but it quickly turns into a string of ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh yes’s as she bucks her hips up against Shaw’s movements. Shaw works her mouth around Root’s clit with expert strokes and and pulses her fingers within Root -- not so much in and out, but tapping against her inner walls like a Morse code message meant just for her.

“Oh, Sameen,” Root moans, clenching tightly around Shaw’s fingers. Root’s smaller than she is, Shaw notes, and she enjoys the way even just two of her fingers are stretching her. Shaw uses her free hand to stroke along the outside of one of Root’s thighs, appreciating the feeling of rough lace beneath her palm. She’s licking at Root’s clit faster now, and she can tell Root’s already so close. Shaw draws her fingers out and adds a third finger, sliding into Root carefully. 

“Too much?” she asks Root, temporarily halting her movements, but when Root shakes her head (she doesn’t trust her voice to speak), Shaw turns her attention back to her clit and her fingers inside of her. Three fingers is incredibly tight in Root, but Sam can feel how much the other woman is enjoying taking as much as she can. Her tongue is growing rough, but she keeps her fingers careful and controlled, not wanting to hurt the hacker. 

Shaw keeps tapping her fingertips within Root, and when she feels her walls start to clench around her fingers with increasing frequency, Shaw sucks on her clit, the tip of her tongue still dancing against her flesh. Root comes with a sharp intake of breath, and her hands fly to Shaw’s head, tangling with her hair. Root’s body spasms around Shaw’s body, her lace-clad thighs clamping down on either side of Shaw’s head, and Shaw can’t really breathe but she’d take the sensation of Root climaxing beneath her over oxygen any day of the week.

The seconds roll into minutes, and gradually, Root loosens her thighs from around Shaw’s head, letting them fall back on Shaw’s shoulders with exhaustion. Shaw carefully pulls her mouth away from Root, leaving her fingers buried within her as she climbs up towards Root. She kisses Root -- Shaw senses that Root is the type who wants to be kissed after she comes -- and the hacker pulls Shaw down to her, reveling in the way she can taste herself on the other woman’s lips. Gently, Shaw withdraws her fingers from between Root’s legs and wipes them on the bed before settling down against the hacker. 

Root kisses Shaw’s hairline before tugging her face up towards her with one finger. “Better than whiskey and your own hand?” she asks, a lazy smile playing on her lips.

Shaw narrows her eyes -- that comment was strangely specific -- before a realization sets in. “You have my bedroom bugged? Seriously?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Root says, stroking the other woman’s back with her fingertips. “What if someone were to sneak into your bedroom and taser you? I’d miss you if you got kidnapped.”

“Pretty sure you’re the only psycho that’s ever done that to me, Root.”

“Not the point,” Root tells her before placing another kiss on Shaw’s head. “What I'm saying is... If you want to modify your post-mission ritual to include another set of hands...”

Shaw rolled her eyes, sitting up to blow out the other candles. “Yeah, sure Root. Why not. Just stop breaking into my damn apartment.” After the flames had been extinguished, she scoots herself back into the bed and lies down. 

Root smiles. “Deal.”

Shaw contemplates kicking Root out of her room -- she's always had strict rules against overnight guests -- but decides against it and throws one arm around Root’s waist. She seems to break a lot of rules for Root. 

One more wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
